


The next room over

by Offbrand_Valk



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Choking, F/F, Loss of Virginity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 14:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13343070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Offbrand_Valk/pseuds/Offbrand_Valk
Summary: Karolina and Nico after lots of consideration are finally ready to have sex.The next night Tina and Leslie get drunk out of their minds and proceed to have sex for no other reason than "why not"2 chapters of unapologetic smut, chapter 1 is Karolina/Nico, chapter 2 Leslie/Tina





	1. Karolina and Nico

**Author's Note:**

> Help I don't know how to do notes for smut. There's boinking and cuddling in this chapter what more do you want?

"Do you, do you think I could sleep over tonight?" Karolina asked, and both of their hearts shot so far into their throats that it took Nico 3 tries to answer, and Karolina a full 20 seconds to comprehend it.

 

That had been 3 hours ago, and neither of them had been able to calm down since. They had tried, really, genuinely tried to finish the season they were watching, but they had been on pins and needles the entire time. Every accidental brush of hands had sent a spark running through them. Karolina felt like she was never going to be able to stop blushing and smiling again, whilst Nico was chucking ice water by the gallon in a failed attempt to cool herself down.

It was a shock of relief to both of them when Karolina finally gathered the courage to ask if they should just finish the series tomorrow and "go to bed".

They took turns using Nico's bathroom to switch into their PJ's. Nico went first and by the Mother, the Maiden, and the Crone was she getting cold feet. Karolina had the body of a goddess, she on the other hand had the body of a chubby 12-year-old. Maybe if she just kept the lights turned off the whole Karolina wouldn't realize she didn't naturally have pitch black lips?

Karolina didn't fare much better. She brushed her teeth until the toothpaste turned red, wiped off her make-up and immediately forgot if she'd already brushed her teeth so she did it again just to be sure. All the while she was rushing as best she could, since every moment she spent without Nico felt physically painful. She absolutely left the bathroom wearing her t-shirt inside out and neither of them noticed before the next morning.

 

Nico had in preparation for what was to come chosen not to wear pajama pants, thinking they would just get in the way. However when she saw that Karolina was wearing hers and clutching her arms tight around herself she got worried. What if she had completely misread the signals and Karolina was really just expecting them to sleep next to each other?

They climbed into bed together and pulled the blankets up to their heads without saying a word. Trying to sound chill with her heart racing a million miles a minute was the hardest thing Nico had ever done, but she gave it her all. "What exactly did you mean when you said go to bed?" She hesitantly asked, as she scanned Karolina's deep blue eyes for any and all signs of her intentions.

Karolina was at a loss for words. Having Nico's hands all over her was all she had been able to think about for the last month, but what if she was rushing things? "I don't know." It was more of a sigh than a sentence.

"Maybe we can just take it slow, and stop if we don't like it?" Nico said, taking Karolina's hand in her own and moving it up to her face.

"I'd like that." Karolina replied, and pressed the gentlest kiss to Nico's lips.

 

Then there was a long awkward pause as both of them waited for the other to take the initiative.

"So..." Karolina said.

"Sooo." Nico agreed.

"How do we do this?"

"Well one of us is going to have to touch the other."

Karolina took a deep breath and reached under Nico's shirt. The whole world seemed to freeze as Karolina's hand moved upwards until it reached its destination. Karolina's hand was so cold yet so warm, and Nico's skin felt electric.

Being a virgin and all, Nico wasn't sure what to expect out of her first time. However moaning loudly from a single gentle squeeze of her boob was not it.

Karolina's face grew beet red again. "Too much?" She said and made to withdraw her hand. Nico however was faster. "No, just right." She said and moved Karolina's hand back where it belonged.

Karolina squeezed "Do you want to do that to me too?"

Nico groaned and reached behind Karolina's head to pull her into a kiss.

She was so busy enjoying the feeling of Nico's tongue in her mouth that she didn't notice her hand sneaking beneath her shirt and pulling it up to her chin.

At least not until Nico gave her nipple an experimental pinch.

"Again." she husked, and Nico obliged, sending a spike of pleasure with a slight edge of pain rippling out from her breast.

"auch, auch too hard." Karolina wheezed when Nico tried for magic number 3.

"Sorry" she said and smiled apologetically, then her smiled turned mischievous. "Do you want me to kiss it better?"

"I have literally never been more attracted to anyone in my entire life." Karolina groaned, and Nico took that as confirmation, and moved in to latch on to Karolina's left nipple.

Karolina in the mean time was desperately trying to find something to do with her hands now that she couldn't properly reach Nico's boobs anymore. In the end they settled on Nico's ass, her fingers occasionally brushing beneath Nico's panties.

Nico looked up into Karolina's eyes. "Mreow." She chuckled encouragingly.

Then almost in perfect unison they began thrusting their hips against each other.

Nico would have been worried about the wet spots she might have been leaving on Karolina's pants, if she hadn't been too focused on the wetness she felt through 2 layers of clothing whenever Karolina's crotch touched her thigh.

Next thing she knew, Karolina found just the right angle. Nico got so caught up in Karolina's pleasure struck face she forgot all about moving herself.

 

"Karo can I touch you... down there?" Nico felt like such a child saying it that way, but sexy talk wasn't exactly something she had practiced, and she couldn't just shove her hands down Karolina's pants and hope she was okay with it.

"Please Nico, I want nothing more in the world."

Karolina was so hot and wet between her legs, Nico worried for a split second that her vagina had melted.

She began moving her hand in circles, trying to remember what she usually liked doing to herself.

Not that she really needed to think to hard about what she was doing. Karolina was all too pliable, and all too close to the edge.

"Nico, please, inside." Was all Karolina could manage in her hazy state.

Nico obliged, and pushed a finger in, making Karolina scream into her ears.

"More please, Nico, I'm so close." Another finger was added, and the pace was increased.

Nico could feel Karolina squeeze down on her fingers so hard it was almost unpleasant, but she didn't care in the slightest about it.

She wanted to give Karolina the world. Anything and everything to make her impending orgasm a little bit better.

She pressed a hard kiss against Karolina's neck, and the dam burst wide open.

"NICO!" She moaned, and clamped her legs around Nico's hand.

She instinctively began grinding down on her hand, all sense having entirely left her minutes ago.

"Nico Nico Nico Nico Nico Nico." She repeated her name like a chant through her orgasm, whilst Nico did her best to extend it.

 

Eventually Karolina's frantic grinding stopped and she gave Nico a distant dreamy stare.

"wow." Karolina sighed, floating on a cloud of endorphins.

"Yeah, wow." Nico replied, suddenly very aware of her own need.

A moment later Karolina noticed Nico's awkward shuffle for more friction. A wolfish grin spread across her lips, which sent a shock to Nico's core (or possibly her crotch, it was hard to tell). "Hey, can I try eating you out?"

Yep, Nico's brain short-circuited for a second. "Holy hell yes Karo!"

 

Wasting no time Karolina threw the blanket aside and helped Nico on to her back.

She was practically vibrating with excitement as she made her way down Nico's body and settled between her spread legs.

Still a bit anxious, she began by placing soft kisses along the inside of her thigh.

When she reached the end she rubbed over the outside of Nico's panties. "You know you'll have to take those off to go down on me right?"

They both giggled through the awkward shuffling of trying to get Nico out of her underwear while maintaining as much skin contact as possible. Some part of Karolina wanted to ask if she could keep them as a souvenir.

 

Karolina looked down at Nico's pussy with this face she had never seen her make before and she didn't know how to describe. It made her worried beyond belief. Was there something wrong down there? Was she too hairy? Her heart was racing for completely different reasons now.

"Nico, you're... You're really wet." Karolina said, and now recognized that face, it was adoration. Adoration with a healthy side serving of lust.

In her head Nico said something really smooth and sexy, in reality she just groaned loudly.

Karolina surged forward planting her lips where Nico wanted it most, immediately making her turn into a barely comprehensible string of whimpers and moans.

She had expected the taste to bother her, or atleast to notice it in some way, but it was just kinda... salty? And anyways she was too busy taking inNico's blushing face and blissfully closed eyes.

Karolina kept licking up and down Nico's slit, occasionally dipping her tongue in, however it just wasn't doing the job. Nico was enjoying herself sure, but she kept in the same place, right near the edge, never falling over.

That wouldn't do. Karolina moved her lips just a tiny bit up and kissed the bundle of nerves there.

Nico thrashed and grabbed a pillow to squeal into.

Karolina wrapped her lips fully around it and began sucking.

Nico thrashed harder and the pillow was flung across the room, knocking something loud to the floor.

Neither of them cared, Karolina began mixing in some tongue between her sucking, Nico grabbed on to Karolina's hair and pushed her head harder into her crotch.

Karolina went harder and Nico's voice grew louder.

"Karo I'm gon-" Was all she managed before her voice cracked.

The hair pulling got painful, and Karolina barely registered it. She just kept licking and sucking.

Another pillow fell to the floor, quickly followed by the blanket.

The whole bed was bouncing and squeaking.

Karolina had some vague awareness that Nico could probably be heard by the neighbors across the street.

All Nico knew was that if Karolina ever removed her lips she was going to die.

Or maybe she was already dying.

 

Nico collapsed at last, her voice screamed hoarse, and every muscle in her body aching with bliss.

Karolina sat up and wiped her lips with the back of her hand. "Was that okay?" She asked teasingly, though there was more than a hint of worry in her tone.

"Can't move, please kiss me." Nico said, every word felt like coughing up broken glass. Karolina was all too happy to oblige.

The kiss started out as a gentle peck, but Karolina, still giddy with aftershocks, couldn't help herself from moving in for more. However Nico was quick to break it off again, and pulled a face. "I'm sorry for subjecting you to that?"

"What?" Karolina said, feeling like she must have missed something in eagerness.

"The hair pulling, and the taste." Nico looked ashamed down at herself.

"Why? I really enjoyed both of those." Karolina said and smiled that smile that made the whole room light up.

"Well I don't, am I a horrible girlfriend if I ask you to get some mouthwash before you kiss me again?" Nico would have gotten up to follow her, if it wasn't for the fact that her body was incapable of even putting her underwear back on, much less supporting her weight and walking around.

"Not at all, its probably different when it's your own flavor. Should I refill your water bottle while I'm away?" Karolina smile only grew bigger as she marveled at Nico's afterglow.

"I love you Karolina Dean." was Nico's last words that night, when Karolina came back from the bathroom, she was fast asleep splayed out in the middle of the bed.

Karolina quietly crept into the bed next to her and pulled the blanket over them. "I love you too Nico Minoru." She said and gently kissed her cheek.


	2. Leslie and Tina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you believe nobody else has yet written any smut about these 2 like, lbr hate sex is definitely not off the table.
> 
> That was my logic going into this, unfortunately it ended up becoming mushy ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Leslie put down her third wine glass of the night. "Not that I'm not enjoying myself Tina, but we both know our relationship doesn't include social visit. So what's this really about?"

Tina smirked and downed the rest of her wine. "Let's call it a team building exercise. With everything going on at the moment we could stand to know who our allies really are."

Leslie remained unconvinced. "And us drinking wine together is going to ensure that?"

Tina got out of her chair, and began circling the table in a manner Leslie found unpleasantly similar to a lioness circling her prey. "I wasn't thinking we should limit ourselves to wine, when there are so much more direct ways to express our mutual appreciation."

Leslie barely registered the piece of fabric Tina unceremoniously dumped in her lap, too caught up in her aura of dominance. She shook her head and momentarily broke free of the haze. "What exactly are you suggesting."

At that moment Leslie noticed the damp spot on the fabric Tina had given her. As recognition dawned upon her face, Tina moved further into her personal space. "Here's the facts of the matter: You're going through a divorce, I'm going through a divorce, we both know how willing the media is to crucify women in our position if we take even a single step out of line. So we step out of line together, mutually assured destruction, and sating of needs, all in a single trust exercise."

"That is the most business-like sex proposition I've ever received." Leslie said and stood up from her chair.

"Are you opposed?" Tina replied. Whether the hint of worry in her voice was real or imagined, Leslie couldn't tell.

"Not at all, I was just hoping to bring some rum along when you brought me to your bedroom." She said, and to prove her point, stepped out of her heels, and pulled off her bra through her shirt.

"Second shelf on the right, next to the ghastly modern art piece."

 

What reservations Leslie had about Tina's idea evaporated with her first mouthful of rum straight from the bottle. If she was going to make questionable decisions, she might as well make all of them.

She took another big swig but didn't have time to swallow before Tina grabbed her by the collar of her shirt, and pushed her tongue into her mouth.

Leslie closed her eyes and let herself be pushed back unto the bed.

When the kiss broke she found Tina with her hair down straddling her from above. Instinctively she grabbed unto her hips and started thrusting up.

Despite all the clothes the mere friction of it, cause both of them to involuntarily groan.

"Having college flashbacks yet?" Tina asked teasingly and brought the rum bottle to her lips.

"Ask me again when I wake up with a hangover." She snidely replied and began undoing Tina's belt.

"You mean when you wake up and realize no one will ever fuck you as good as Tina Minoru" Leslie found herself rapidly getting addicted to Tina's wolfish grins. Still, she needed to show she could give as good as she got, which wasn't exactly easy with the other woman casually flinging her top and bra off in one fell swoop.

"That's a bold claim, are you sure you can live up to it?" She fiddled with the buttons of her shirt, when they weren't cooperating, she decided to tear it open and let tomorrow's Leslie figure out what to wear home. Much to her enjoyment, Tina breathing stopped for a second upon seeing it.

Tina leant all the way down, and placed her lips next to Leslie's ear. "Well I've never been anything if not an overachiever." She said, and before the blonde could think of a response, she bit down hard on her pulsepoint.

 

"Oh so this is how it's going to be?" Leslie asked mock threateningly... Once she had finished moaning.

Tina moved from biting to roughly kissing down, Leslie's neck. "Did" smooch "you" smooch "want" smooch "it" smooch "softer?" The question was genuine, even if the way Tina presented it was tailor made to distract her from a comprehensive answer.

Leslie ran her fingers through Tina's hair, pulling gently to get her to make eye contact. "What do you want Tina."

"Honestly? I've always wanted to try body shots." The answer was so apropos of nothing, Leslie couldn't entirely suppress a giggle.

In a matter of moments Leslie's skirt joined the ever-growing pile of clothes next to the bed. "To prevent Tina from spilling rum on it" she insisted, definitely not because she couldn't wait to be naked with her.

Getting the technique down took a couple of practice runs, and one instance of Tina almost choking, but then it was smooth sailing, as they went from somewhat buzzed to drunk and horny like a couple of freshman girls.

 

"How much foreplay do you need before we start digging around my bottom drawer." Tina said when they had finally gotten the last of their cumbersome clothes off. In lieu of an answer Leslie stuck her hand between her legs and wiped it off on Tina's chest.

"I should have done this so much sooner." Tina grinned, and moved in for another deep kiss.

Leslie's hands automatically found a resting place on Tina's ass. "Come on, slap it, you know you want to." Tina moaned into her mouth.

Her directions were obeyed and Tina rewarded Leslie by biting into her lower lip.

Not bothering to get the toys she had moments ago promised Leslie, Tina stuck 2 fingers into her and began pumping with a determined but not too rough pace.

The response was immediate. Leslie's breathing became labored, and her body started shivering, which only served to spur Tina on further.

She added a third finger, and Leslie grabbed unto her back nails first.

The harder she scratched the harder Tina went at her. Before long the only thing Leslie knew was that she needed more of Tina's presence.

Her angry grunts as she worked on Leslie's cunt.

Her hard kisses, and harder bites.

"Tina, yes, please, I'm so close." Leslie didn't even register the words coming out of her mouth, unlike Tina who took them to heart.

She pushed her thumb against Leslie's clit, and if she thought Leslie was tightly wound before she hadn't seen anything yet.

Leslie went from scratching to just grabbing Tina and pushing their bodies together as close as possible.

Her mouth stood open in a very undignified silent moan, and Tina grabbed the chance to stick her tongue down Leslie's throat.

She moaned and whimpered and shook.

Then she squeezed down hard around Tina's fingers, and broke the kiss to scream at the top of her lungs.

And then she was done.

 

Or so she thought. "Good job Leslie, are you ready for another?" Tina asked when the blonde had come to her senses.

Leslie pushed sweaty hair out of her eyes and shuffled off the wet spot she had left on the bed. "Do I have a choice in the matter?"

It was meant as a joke, and yet Tina completely stopped in her tracks, and with a completely clear voice said. "of course."

That gesture sent a whole different kind of warmth through Leslie's body. "You're too good to me Tina, I would love another orgasm."

To this Tina sent her an uncharacteristically happy, almost school girl-y smile. "Great, then pick your poison." She said and gestured to her now open bottom drawer.

Leslie was not expecting Tina's collection of sex toys to be quite so expansive. Upon seeing the look of intrigued shock in her eyes, Tina crawled up behind her and whispered "See anything you like." Making an excited shiver run down her back.

"I don't even know what half of these are for, so surprise me." For some reason it just felt right for Leslie to reach out to stroke Tina's one cheek while pressing a kiss towards the other.

Tina's cheek turned slightly pinkish, and she hurried to regain control. Reaching into the box she pulled out a Hitachi wand and smirked. "Have you ever tried one of these Leslie?"

Feeling distinctly like a blushing bride from the 19th century she didn't, which only made Tina's smirk broader. "Well then prepare to have your legs turned to jelly."

 

Leslie should have known to prepare for the worst when she saw Tina plug it into the wall. Then again, nothing could truly have prepared her for the shock to her system the moment the wand touch her pussy.

She made a sound not unlike a flooded engine and doubled forward.

"Ooops, probably should have turned it down a bit before using it on you." Tina said with an expression meant to look apologetical, but which left no doubt in Leslie's mind that it was no accident at all.

"Apology accepted, now please put that thing back between my legs." Trying to hide the urgency in her voice was useless.

"What's the rush Leslie? Sit back, lets make ourselves a bit comfortable." Tina was clearly starting to enjoy teasing her, and Leslie would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy it a little bit too.

 

Tina sat with her back against the headboard, and her legs spread. Leslie nested herself between them and let herself rest against Tina's chest.

"Better?" Tina asked, and planted a kiss on Leslie's neck.

She hummed her confirmation, and reached out for Tina's free hand.

With their fingers intertwined, Tina moved the wand close again, whilst Leslie held on for dear life.

Somehow, even though the wand was on it's lowest setting, it was somehow more intense the second time around.

She knew the reason, this time she had Tina's skin against her own, and her lips on her neck.

Moments later the vibrations reached her brain, and her consciousness was shattered.

All she could sense was an ever-mounting pressure in her core and Tina's soft cooing.

The hand not holding Tina's flew up to her breast.

The blessed whirring continued, if this was the way she died, then she wouldn't mind in the slightest.

She bit down hard on her lip, and pulled all she knew on her tits.

Anything to get that slight edge more of pleasure.

"You're doing so good Leslie." Tina whispered into her ear, though through the haze only the sultriness registered to Leslie.

"You're beautiful Leslie." Tina continued, and her voice made Leslie groan.

"Can you cum for me?" Leslie wanted nothing more.

She was close.

So so close.

A flick of Tina's wrist turned the wand up just the slightest bit.

And it became too much for Leslie, in the best possible way.

Her brain shut off entirely.

One moment she was standing on a precipice.

The next she was lying at the bottom, her pussy deliciously sore, and Tina standing triumphantly above her.

 

"What did I tell you?" Tina said, turning the wand off and putting it to the side so she could clean it properly in the morning.

"That I'm definitely going to need one of those for myself?" Leslie was pretty sure that wasn't it, not that it terribly mattered to either of them.

"Alternatively, you could just come by and burrow mine whenever the need strikes you?" Leslie was very much not opposed to that idea, though she couldn't find the right words to say that in the moment.

"You know this might not have been your brightest plan. I'm so worn out, I have no idea how I'm going to repay this favor." she admitted with no small amount of shame, after the treatment Tina had just given her, she deserved to get something back.

"Do you think you can manage to lie still and grab my boobs while I do all the work? Because then I have an idea." The sarcasm wasn't lost on Leslie, however it wasn't uncalled for either, so she merely nodded her agreement and waited to see what Tina would conjure next from her box.

 

It was a strapon, light blue with white accenting, big though not unreasonably so, and with ripples down it's length.

Leslie's curiousity got the better of her. "Did you use this on Robert?"

Tina put a finger to her lips. "Another time darling, right now it's all about us." She said as she helped Leslie into the harness.

 

Tina slid down the artificial cock with a long, drawn-out, moan.

Leslie started experimentally moving her hips up and down.

The dildo moved just enough to cause more than a passive sensation inside Tina.

It was a nice start, however she needed more.

She began bouncing up and down, making no effort to hide her enjoyment.

Leslie in return started moving her hips in synch with Tina's.

Remembering her instructions from earlier she took Tina's breasts in her hands while she continued pounding into her.

With every thrust, the dildo went a little further out before it went back in, and so every thrust was a little harder than the previous one.

Somehow all Tina could think about was how beautiful Leslie looked beneath her, her entire being focused on bringing her pleasure.

Then Leslie hit just the right spot, and Tina almost sobbed with joy.

And Leslie hit it again but harder, and now Tina was thinking about how much she had been missing out on by not doing this sooner.

The third time Leslie hit the spot, all Tina could think about was how badly she needed to hold on to Leslie, and a thought occurred to her.

"Leslie?" She said, and for a moment she looked like she was going to slow down, but an insistent glare from Tina kept that from happening.

"Do you like being choked?" Tina said, and Leslie nodded vigorously.

"Slap my arm when you need to breathe." Was all the warning she gave before her fingers closed around Leslie's throat.

Oh Leslie more than liked being choked Tina gleefully realized.

She had started out softly, barely even pushing down, and it got Leslie to work harder than ever before.

So Tina squeezed harder, and Leslie began full on Jackhammering her while they both struggled to breathe.

Tina suddenly felt it, her orgasm was close, so very close.

"Fuck! Leslie! You're so good, keep fucking me baby!" She couldn't manage very coherent sentences, she just needed more of Leslie's dick inside her.

Luckily the woman beneath her was all too happy to oblige.

She could feel the impact of Leslie's thighs against her own getting painful, and she loved it.

She squeezed down on the toy, imagining she was milking Leslie's cock.

Then she came.

She broke the rhythm, and fell down on top of Leslie, smashing their bodies together, as she pulled her into a long passionate kiss while their hips awkwardly moved against each other.

 

When they broke the kiss they were both breathless again. They both knew there had been way too much passion in that last kiss to just call it friends with benefits, however the booze and exhaustion were both starting to set in hard, it would have to be a conversation for another time.

Leslie reached down between them to pull the dildo out, but Tina stopped her. "Let it stay a little bit longer, I like feeling like we're connected."

They smiled at each other, and Tina was making herself comfortable resting on Leslie's breast. "I am not letting you fall asleep with this harness still on me!" Leslie said, feigning anger in the hopes of entertaining Tina.

"Pushy." Tina said and pouted. Nonetheless she got up and out of bed to help Leslie get the strapon off, it joined the wand in the "laundry" pile.

 

Back in bed again, with Tina already dozing off next to her, Leslie decided she was going to do something she hadn't done in ages. She was going to cook her partner pancakes for breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, if you wanna yell at me, you can do it [here](https://offbrand-valk.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 should be posted some time tonight, until then feel free to yell at me on tumblr at https://offbrand-valk.tumblr.com/


End file.
